


Close

by dannihowell (iguessicantry), lumierebleue



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Multi, Overstimulation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 15:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7623676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iguessicantry/pseuds/dannihowell, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumierebleue/pseuds/lumierebleue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once a week, Phil watches Dan in the act. However, this is not normal voyeurism. He watches from the other side of the room as Dan is taken by another man right before his eyes. This is just another Wednesday night for them. Talk about hump day…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close

Phil liked to watch. He liked to watch Dan squirm under heavy hands and he liked to watch him sweat. He would sit in the black leather chair in their bedroom, stroking himself slowly as Dan was pounded into by another man. This was how he dominated. This was how he liked it.

Dan liked being watched. He liked feeling Phil’s eyes on him as he was coming undone under someone whose name would remain a mystery. His chest was rising up and down quickly, his lips were raw and bitten, his hands fisting the sheets on either sides of his body. He wanted to touch himself, ached for release, but wouldn’t because Phil had forbid it. He liked that too, the fact that Phil didn’t need to tie him up or restrain him in any way, because he knew Dan would always obey.

The man on top of Dan, this time, was relentless. He had him pushed onto the bed, his erection straining on a now dirty duvet. Phil saw the way Dan’s eyes started to water and the way his cheeks were red. It was breathtaking, jaw dropping and erotic. The man, known to Phil as X, was large. He was almost as large as Phil and Phil knew that from the moment he entered him that Dan would suffer. But he also knew Dan loved it. He loved being stretched to the point where it felt like someone was ripping him in half.

“Uh!” Dan cried out and bit his lip. “Fuck, that feels good!” he continued. His words prompted Phil to sit up straight and slide his own cock ring on so he wouldn’t cum unintentionally. Dan’s had been on him for almost twenty minutes now.

Dan could feel the tall man holding his hips in an iron grip as he pounded strongly into him, making every exhale become a dragged moan. From the corner of his eye he saw Phil shifting in his chair but immediately forgot about it when a thrust finally brushed against his prostate, making him shudder with pleasure.

“Fuck..” he gasped, arching his head and then dropping it on the mattress, surrendering himself. The man, rocking his hips into Dan, ran his hands from his hips to his shoulders, lowering himself and licking a stripe on the top of Dan’s back up to the nape of his neck. Dan involuntarily moaned “Phil…” then bit his lips as he heard a light chuckle coming from his observing lover.

The amount of satisfaction Phil gained from hearing the breathy moan of his name was insurmountable. He felt that electric shock from the signal in his brain rush straight to his hard heavy dick. Dan always called his name when he was being fucked. Dan never knew the names of his partners. Phil picked them, from an escort agency and Phil brought them to their home, to their bed, and to Dan.

X, like all the others, was clean as promised. When they started that night, he was a bit confused, having thought that it was Phil he would be having sex with. However, Phil introduced him to Dan and laid down a few ground rules.

  1. Phil was going to watch. If that was a problem, he could leave without payment.

  2. No kissing.

  3. The safety word was ‘penguin’ and it must be strictly followed.

  4. Only Phil dealt with toys

  5. Always pull out before you cum




Only a few moments later, Dan was on his knees sucking on the man and Phil took his seat to watch. While he sucked and choked, Dan winked at Phil, secretly and silently giving his approval. He  could always trust Phil to find the best.

“I’m close,” X moaned so Dan pulled off instinctively. He knew the routine. He had to be fucked by this stranger before Phil could have his fun. It was a strange kink they both had. It was an extremely good day when Phil brought it up during a blowjob and Dan went with it.

At the moment, Dan was tossed around the bed and made to lift his hips up and face his boyfriend. X pushed his upper body down onto the duvet and slammed right into his waiting hole. Dan hands grabbed the duvet to steady himself. His prostate was being hit consistently with every thrust. X drove deeper and deeper until he could go no further and asked Phil, “Can I cum?”

Phil lifted his gaze from Dan’s watering eyes and breathed, “Yeah. That’s fine.”

X brought Dan’s hips up just a little more, dug his knees into the mattress and fucked Dan with a force he hadn’t felt before. It was almost as if he was angry with him. X’s fingers gripped Dan’s waist so tight that he was sure to leave bruises. Phil loved those bruises. He liked to kiss them and suck on them to hear Dan’s whining and mewling.

The tall man pulled out and groaned as he came all over Dan’s back and bottom, leaving a long trail of white down his backside. “You were good,” he complimented Dan who simply nodded with half-lidded eyes and sheepish smile. He didn’t talk to them directly. No, he wasn’t meant to because Phil didn’t like it.

Phil gestured for X to follow him out of the room and left Dan waiting for him. The hardest thing for him to do was not take the ring off because that was Phi’s job and not to let himself get so worked up that he shouted or cried. It had happened on a few occasions. Dan would get so flustered and frustrated that he cried and basically had a temper tantrum.

Phil never physically punished Dan. He let Dan take off the ring and jerk himself off to relieve the tension. But Dan didn’t get off too easy. Phil wouldn’t cuddle him or speak to him for the next two days, only giving him looks of disappointment. One time, Dan even begged to be spanked or tied up instead. He couldn’t stand silence or Phil’s solemn face.

Phil came back and sat down in his chair, stroking himself again and staring at the messy boy kneeling on the edge of the bed. Dan widen his eyes, caught his lips in his teeth and whimpered for Phil. He was confused and he wanted to finish already.

Phil chuckled and shook his head. “Hmm…” Dan whined and reached out for him, making grabby hands and pouting. He looked as if he would cry. Phil shook his head again and said, “Come in.”

Dan was surprised to find another man stood at the bedroom doorway. Dan got up off the bed and struggled to his feet and straddled Phil in his chair. Phil sighed and told the man, “We’ll be a minute.” He nodded and went to the bed to wait for them.

“Dan, honey, how are you feeling?” Phil asked tenderly. He knew it would be a shock to him and didn’t want to force him into anything he couldn’t handle. Dan nuzzled his face in Phil’s neck and groaned, the sound muffled by Phil’s body. Phil rubbed his back and kissed the side of his head. “You can talk to me. It’s okay.”

“I want you now. I want you!” Dan mumbled.

Phil lifted him away from his body so he could look at his face. Dan’s entire face was red and flustered, his eyes pleaded with Phil and his quivering lip warned of an upcoming meltdown. “We’re so close, baby. Only one more and then you can have me. Will it be that bad?” Dan nodded and put his head back on Phil’s shoulder, hiding in his neck. “Dan, if you wait a little bit longer, you’re going to feel so good. When I let you cum, I bet you’ll blackout like that one time. Wasn’t that amazing?”

“Yeah…” he agreed. “Can you tell him to hurry up?”

“No,” Phil denied him. “Now, up you get.” Dan stood up and Phil followed him onto the bed telling their guest, “We’re ready.”

Phil sat up against the headboard and made Dan kneel in front of him. “You can suck me off so that I’m ready for you, okay?” Dan nodded happily. He was just glad to touch Phil and have him close.

That was thing about these experiences; they always left him wanting Phil more than when they started. Dan ached for the soft touching and the kisses and Phil’s voice calling his name. The men he slept with did nothing except fuck him raw and as much as he enjoyed it, having Phil at the end was what made it amazing.

Dan laid down on his stomach and held himself up by his elbow. The man, a pale blond with blue eyes, settled in between his legs. Dan felt a cold hand caress the skin of his bottom and suddenly spread his cheeks. “Can I?” the man asked Phil and he nodded. A wet warm sensation ran over Dan’s entrance and he almost lost it, screaming out and grabbing Phil’s thighs to ground himself.

“Good,” the man laughed. “A screamer.”

Phil chuckled along with him. Dan was loud and it’s a wonder that they never received any complaints about the noise. This was a weekly thing they did, every wednesday without fail.  Dan looked forward to it just as much as Phil did and sometimes went around the flat singing, “Two more days. Two more days…”

Phil grip his dick at the base and gently tapped Dan’s cheek to get his attention. The man stopped his licking around his rim and position himself after putting on some lube. The moment Dan’s lips wrapped around the tip of Phil’s cock, the man slowly pushed in, moaning at Dan’s perfectly stretched hole. Dan had to pull off and cry out because he hit him at the perfect angle on the first go.

The blond man started rocking his pelvis and Dan whimpered around Phil, the movement making him unable to properly suck him off. He could only keep him in his mouth as his head jerked forward in rhythm with the man’s thrusts. Phil saw him struggling and held him still with his hands.

“Look at me,” Phil whispered softly. Dan lifted his gaze, eyes watery and met Phil’s with a wide-eyed innocent expression that was only too perfect at that moment. Phil still wondered at how Dan managed to look so adorable when his lips were stretched wide around his dick and he was being fucked from behind. He smiled at him and wiped sweaty curls from his forehead. “You’re doing so well for me.”

Dan closed his eyes, relishing in Phil’s soft touch and praise. Phil was proud of him. Phil was happy.

The stranger held Dan’s hips and raised them as he got on his knees so that he didn’t need to pull out. Dan held himself up with his hands, tried to ground himself as he was trembling and keeping his balance in doggy style was always hard for him.

Phil’s cock throbbed at the sight of Dan on his hands and knees under the blond man and he couldn’t keep from rubbing and lightly scratching his own thighs as he resisted the urge to take his ring off and jerk himself off.

This is when Dan decided to be a little cheeky. The man bucking harshly into his body was suddenly overcome with an overwhelming tightness. Dan clenched around him to get him closer. When he heard, “Oh fuck. You’re so fucking tight!” Dan knew the stranger was close. The pounding got even faster and soon the blond man pulled out, flipped Dan over, pulled his body down the bed and came, warm and sticky, on his face and neck.

“Your money is on the counter,” Phil told him, looking down at his boyfriend with the mess all over him. He didn’t like it one bit. “Please leave.”

The man nodded and said with a smirk, “Always a pleasure to do business with you.”

Dan was breathing heavily, clenching on nothing, his legs trembling. He ran his hands over his eyes to sloppily clean them off before opening them, seeing Phil crawl to him on the bed and straddle him.

“Aw, baby… I didn’t think he would do that to you.” Phil reached for the small towel conveniently left on the nightstand from earlier that day. He wiped him down, careful to get the mess in his eyes and kissed him sweetly by way of apology. Dan kissed back needily and reached between them to stroke himself and Phil at the same time.  

“S’okay,” he said. “Your turn, right?”

“Yeah. My turn,” Phil giggled and kissed him again. Dan continued stroking them both until he swiped a finger through Phil’s slit, making him moan into the kiss. “Up,” Phil instructed. “Bend over the edge of the bed.”

Dan did as he said and Phil lubed himself up even though he was certain Dan was still slick for being fucked not once but twice already. With a wiggle of his hips and a wink, Dan beckoned Phil to finish their session. This was when the rules were dropped and they just enjoyed each other. Phil pushed himself in all the way, somehow still a stretch for Dan’s body despite having two partners just minutes earlier.

[~*visual*~](http://25.media.tumblr.com/aecb1bd9c0326f122564b2b5faa2ba35/tumblr_msqgbxmfFA1rtjxk5o1_400.gif)

“So thick, Phil. Damn it…” Dan mewled with a smile on his face.

Phil smiled too and got into position. He slid his arm under Dan’s and told him to lift himself up with his elbows. Phil held Dan up towards his body so that Dan’s bum touched the area right above his cock, thrusting deep inside him. He knew full well that at this angle he could hit Dan’s prostate from the first thrust.

When Dan felt Phil hit his spot he couldn’t hold back his whimper, every nerve inside of him was overly sensitive from the previous intercourse. Whimpers became moans of pleasure that were louder than ever before. Dan didn’t bother stifling himself as he didn’t need to. Pulling out fluidly before pushing back in, Phil put his right arm over Dan’s shoulder and put his hand over Dan’s mouth. He held him so close in this position. It was one of their favorites. This way, Phil went as deep as possible and he was able to see Dan’s wrecked face, hear his tired moans and whisper naughty things in his ear to make it just that more enjoyable. “So loud, baby. You wanna cum for me?”

Dan nodded feverishly and his eyes rolled to the back of his head as the warm feeling gathered in his groin.

Phil held him tighter, making Dan turn his head so he could kiss him passionately, thrusting into him.

“You’re.. ah… you’re perfect Dan.”

His lover’s body was warm and slick with sweat, rolling his hips under him, arching his back, offering himself completely. Phil couldn’t believe how lucky he was, to have someone like Dan surrendering to him.

Phil reached to stroke Dan’s cock, hearing his cry muffled by his hand.

“Do you want me to take the ring off?”

Dan’s desperate moan was enough of an answer. Not wanting to tease Dan anymore, Phil slid the ring off while making his bucking faster and steadier. Each of Dan’s exhales were interrupted by gasps and dragged out versions of Phil’s name, sparks lighting behind his eyelids as Phil stabbed at his spot with every forceful thrust.

His mouth pressed to Dan’s neck, Phil breathed, ”Cum now.”

Dan’s body tensed at the words and he cried out, shooting white ribbons all over the blue duvet. He threw his head back on Phil’s shoulder, fists clenching and his whole body tensing up. Phil was still pumping into him and Dan went limp, exhausted and shaking, his mind going absolutely blank with pleasure.

Phil wasn’t done of course. He pulled out while Dan was still coming down, slipped off the ring and slammed back into his sensitive body. Dan fell to the bed, no longer able to hold himself up and let Phil use him to finish, whining and moaning with each of Phil’s movement. It was almost too much to bare, Phil’s touches sent electric shocks through his whole body.

After a few seconds, Phil thrust one last time and stilled deep inside his lover’s ass. “Dan. My Dan. My beautiful Dan,” he whispered as he came down from his own high. Because of the position they were in, Phil felt the need to get back on the bed properly so pulled out and climbed onto their bed. When he looked to see if Dan would follow, he found the boy fast asleep, kneeling over the edge of the bed with an exhausted expression on his face. Phil awed at him before getting him up off the floor and onto the bed. He wasn’t too heavy so Phil managed easily.

Settling his boyfriend on his back, head on the pillow, Phil reached on the nightstand to turn off the lamp and to grab the towel he had thrown there after the blond guy left. In the dark bedroom, he tenderly wiped Dan’s sweaty body, his forehead, temples, his neck chest down to his stomach. Spreading his limp legs, Phil cleaned up the mess dripping on his soft skin. He tried to quickly wipe his lover’s ass but Dan’s thighs closed, forbidding the access to Phil.

“No… No more,” Dan whined, too sensitive to be touched anywhere below his waistline. His eyes were closed and his voice was groggy, and he blindly tried to swat away Phil’s hands and his towel.

Phil chuckled and laid next to Dan, caressing his cheek with his thumb.

“You’re all sweaty and sticky Dan. I’ve got to clean you up.”

“Do you really think…” Dan groaned, his voice tired and rusky, “That I care about sweat right now?”

“You’re going to complain about it tomorrow when you wake up. I know you.”

“Shut up” muttered Dan, his eyelids fluttering as he nuzzled his face on Phil’s shoulder. “Hold me.”

Phil smiled, wrapping his hands around his boyfriend body, linking his fingers on the small of Dan’s back and kissing his head.

“Anything for you baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr  
> [dannihowell](https://danni-howell.tumblr.com/)


End file.
